Control
by Melissax3
Summary: Looking back on that moment, the moment where she finally regained some control after he had lost some, she wondered if she was just dillusional, if it ever really happened. It wouldn't be the first time her mind played tricks on her. SasuSaku SlightAngst


His face was dark, his eyes darker. A slow hollow growl slithered from his lips. He was angry, she knew that. She couldn't say she blamed him, though. She was being a bad friend, a bad teammate. But as for a lover, she was being a good one, even if he'd never love her back. Even if he'd never care.

"Sakura. Now." He demanded. She inwardly flinched as the deep monotone of his voice, but on the outside she tried to maintain the small amount of composure she had left. She was hardly succeeding. Feeling the slightest bit prideful, she decided not to answer.

'_He doesn't control me.'_

Or maybe the reason she didn't want to talk was fear that her voice might fail her. Either way, silence engulfed them in that field barricaded by tall stolid trees that had witnessed it all, from the day they first practiced together, as a _team_. Her mind struggles to wrap around that concept. The concept of what the once where, what they will never be again.

"Sakura!" His voice breaks her reverie, "Where the _hell_ is he? Tell me, damn it."

"I…I don't know!" She wailed, her façade soon gone. She _did_ know. He knew that, but she wanted so badly for him to believe her lies. For once, she wished Uchihas weren't so observant. She wishes they could be deceived.

"Sakura…." His voice was obviously running thick with impatience. He wasn't going to loose his cool though. He knew he needed her. She knew he needed her, but it wasn't the way she wished he did.

Nonetheless, this wasn't working. He'd have to resort to other tactics. For probably the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was desperate. And desperate times called for desperate measures. He was about to do the unthinkable.

"Please, Sakura…" He pleaded, his eyes appearing to soften. She tried so hard not to fall for that though. _'Looks can be deceiving….'_

Slowly, he approached her. Step by step, he got closer, intoxicating her. She had to get out, _now_. Before she became his tool again.

She was too late though. As she tried to back away, a hand gripped her elbow, pulling her towards him. When their noses were only the slightest bit touching he whispered sweetly and lightly. She could feel his breath, making it all the harder not to lose control, but she kept control. And for that, she was proud, if only for a moment. His voice, like velvet, swooned slight begs of "Please Sakura," echoing, caressing her ears, soothing her broken heart. "Where is Itachi?"

Her mind was thrown off balance by the name of his forgotten brother. She quickly snapped out of the trance he had induced her with.

"I..." She stammered. She knew he'd leave her no matter what she said, but at least this time she had some control. Control to where he'd be going. "I can't tell you."

Seconds later, Sakura was pushed away slightly, trying to keep her balance, as she looked over to see a very pissed off Sasuke a few feet away. Sasuke Uchiha was losing his temper. He was losing control.

A normal person would've realized they were taking a risk with their life by staying there, but Sakura didn't fear Sasuke for what he _could_ do. She feared him for what he did do to her. The way he frazzled her mind, and made her question herself constantly, what he did to her when he left her, the empty shell she became, all of this made her wary of him. But she still loved him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, more furious than ever. "Why are protecting him!?"

Again silence filled the air and Sakura couldn't help but let a small broken smile appear on her face. "I'm not…" she whispered. "I'm protecting you."

Sasuke froze. Stillness hung heavy in the air, before he quickly recomposed himself. "I don't need to be protected." He said before scoffing and turning away.

Seconds later Sakura was alone in the field. And that's when she lost control.

Tears spilled out so fast, she normally would've wondered if she'd die from dehydration soon, but her thoughts were too preoccupied by him, the day he left her, and the day she had come across Itachi on her last mission. Slowly, but surely she simmered down to pants and occasional gasps for air.

And it was that day that she started to regain control. The first day she had since she met him.

* * *

AN: There you have it, my first Naruto fic. Also my first angsty fic too, and I would be ever so delighted to hear your opinion about it. So if you feel any unbelievable urge to push that tiny lilac button with the word _Go_ on it, feel free. No one's stopping you. :)


End file.
